In semiconductor processing, wafers are treated in elongated tube-like furnaces. The furnaces are wrapped with electric coils to provide the heat energy to maintain the furnace at a desired temperature. Replaceable hollow quartz tubes or sleeves are received immediately adjacent the inner walls of the furnace, and can be slid into and out of the furnace from one of the furnace ends. The wafers to be treated are vertically oriented on an elongated paddle which is slid into and out of the end of the furnace and quartz tube received therein.
One end of the quartz tube includes an opening through which a gas injector assembly is positioned. The injector assembly would be used to inject a gas mixture into the furnace for treating wafers which are within the furnace. The nozzle end of the injector is at the end of a long tube. One of the problems associated with use of such injectors is the positioning of the injector tube relative to the quartz tube opening.
For example, it is desirable that the injector be perfectly aligned with the longitudinal axis of the quartz tube and furnace in an effort to inject the gases uniformly along the cross section of the quartz tube. However, the injector can be angled relative to the quartz tube opening. This can cause misalignment of the injector assembly relative to the tube. The result is fluctuation in the processing due to the heat and gas being dissipated at an angle. This can have the effect of reducing the yield of the finished dies or adversely impact an entire wafer.